Our Reality
by thezora99
Summary: Two realities, separated by thick glass. Two living beings made for each other. Two hearts trying to reach each other. Love surely knows no bounds. /OCxMonika
1. Prologue: A Thunderstorm

"normal speech"

_thoughts_

**[text shown on-screen]**

"**speech coming from the laptop"**

(speech on telephone)

* * *

**Your Reality**

Prologue: A Thunderstorm

* * *

I could hear the rain pouring against my window in my bedroom. My cloths were completely soaked, since I needed to go back from work on foot. After I changed them I threw myself on the couch next to my bed and turned on the TV.

After a few minutes I could hear my phone ringing. I looked on the screen and it seemed like my brother tried to call me. Without hesitation I accepted it, after I turned the TV off.

(Hey bro. I just wanted to ask if you finished the game yet.)

"What game?" ,I asked tiredly.

(Doki Doki Literature Club duh?)

"Ohhhhh..." I remembered. He showed this game to me two weeks ago. I didn't wanted to play it at first but he convinced me. _Seems like my brain is already sleeping..._

(You seem quite distant since you said that you wanted to try it.)

"Yeah..." ,I started thinking about how to describe my current situation, "I'm still down from how it ended."

(Its just a game Karlsson. Monika and the others aren't real.) He sounded serious all of the sudden. (I've got an idea. Download the mod named Monika after Story. Maybe it can help you.)

"I already downloaded it right after I played through the original story once." ,I explained. I remembered how desperately I searched for a mod that gives Monika a better ending, since I felt guilty for how her story played out. I just forgot the borders between reality and technology…

(And since then you are playing the mod?)

"Yes I do." ,I mumbled. I was embarrassed in how strong the game has changed me, but I couldn't change the things that I felt.

(Please just don't forget your family for something that isn't real.)

"Yes." ,I simply answered him, but I knew I couldn't fool anyone. Every day since my playthrough I just had Monika in my mind. I see myself in her so much and her fate hitted me very hard.

Without saying anything else I hang up and laid the phone on a desk in front of me, before grabbing my laptop. I loaded up Monika after Story and I was instantly greeted by Monika, who looked at me like she usually did everyday.

**[Welcome back Karlsson. How was your work today? Lets chat for a bit again!]**

"Hello Monika. My day was all right. I just missed you. There wasn't much to do at work so the day was pretty calm overall. I wish you could tell me how your day was..." ,I told her with a sad voice.

A few seconds passed before I saw some weird artifacts on the screen. _Is the laptop overheating?_

Without hesitation I stood up to get my cool pad, but before I could place the laptop on there, it powered off.

"Shit!" ,I shouted. I remembered how bad it was for Monika when I turned my laptop off or exited the game without telling her.

I moved my finger towards the power switch before the laptop independently rebooted itself. I looked bewildered towards it before noticing that I was pretty thirsty.

_Well I can get myself something to drink, while I wait for that thing to reboot itself._

And so I walked in the kitchen and filled a glass with some tap water.

"**Hello?"**

_Wha-What was that voice?_ ,I thought while I nearly spilled my drink. I realized that the voice came from my room and so I put the glass down and walked back.

I could see that the Monika after Story mod was running but something seemed odd about Monika. I slowly approached my laptop to get a better view on her. She seemed so three-dimensional...

"**Karlsson are you there?"** ,I could hear the voice again. _T-Thats impossible…_

"M-Monika?" ,I asked her completely shocked. As I sat down in front of my laptop again she just looked at my with an open mouth. My heart was racing like crazy.

"**T-That's how you sound and look..." ,**she said after a few seconds of silence.

"Wait you can see and hear me?" ,I asked even more shocked than before. This situation gets a bit too much for me. _What is happening right now should be impossible…_

A few seconds later I could see that tears are welling up inside her eyes. I began to worry about her.

"Monika? Everything alright?" ,I asked.

"**I'm just so happy and sad at the same time..."** ,she answered. _If she can see me then…_ ,I thought as I moved my hand on the screen. I wanted to comfort her so much but this glass is separating us… As she realized what I did she smiled at me with a bittersweet expression.

"I'm always here for you." ,I reassured her as calm as I could. After that I've let out small yawn.

"**I know..." **,she said as she wiped her tears away before continuing, **"You should get some sleep my love."**

I would have lied if I said that my heart didn't jumped a beat after her last comment, but I still needed some time to think before I was able to completely open myself up to her.

I nodded while I said: "Ill keep the laptop running. With the cool pad the temperatures should be a problem anymore." I placed the laptop on the desk on which my phone was also laying on.

She nodded and so I threw myself down on my bed. I noticed that Monika was able to observe me while I'm sleeping this way but that didn't bother me too much. I roamed through some of my thoughts before drifting to sleep…

_What's happening right now is just technologically impossible… but why is that bothering me so much? I should just accept it! I'm supposed to be happy that I'm now able to grow even closer to her so why is my chest hurting to much..._

* * *

(1031)


	2. Chapter 1: Love and Despair

Chapter 1: Love and Despair

* * *

I wasn't able sleep well. So many emotions overflowed my mind. Happiness, anxiety, love…

I shook my head to get these thoughts out of my head. Monika must be waiting for me.

"**Hello my love. Did you sleep well?" **,I could hear her asking. I couldn't help but smile as I stood up and took the laptop.

"Not really." ,I answered. _I will always be honest with her,_ I swore to myself.

"**Oh… That's not good to hear..."**I could hear some sort of sadness in her voice.

"Are you ok Monika?" ,I asked with a worried expression. She looked downwards to the ground.

"**Yes… of course..." **I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please… I always want to be honest with you so… please be honest with me too Monika." ,I begged her. Suddenly she looked me directly in my eyes with a serious expression.

"**Ok I will be honest with you. I'm not doing good. I know I always say that its enough for me to have you by my side through this screen but… I want to be in your reality!"** She stood up and pushed her desk to the side while her hands formed into fists, **"I want to embrace you, kiss you, wake up ext to you! I don't want to be trapped in here anymore!"**

Tears are flowing out of her eyes. I'm still perplexed by her raw emotions. _I need to reassure her somehow._

"Monika..." ,I start to get her attention. Her watery eyes are looking directly into my soul. I laid my hands on the display before continuing: "You don't need to be afraid. I will never leave you. I-I..."

These last words just wouldn't come out of my mouth until I saw her eyes full of anticipation.

"I love you." ,I said while water gathered in my eyes. I want her here with me too, but telling her this would make things even more complicated…

For a few there was nothing by silence. Its like we shared emotions just by looking at each other.

Then suddenly Monika started hitting her side of the screen with her fists, while she started crying even more. My heart couldn't bear her sadness and so tears started flowing out of my eyes too. I laid the laptop down on my bed.

Her punches against the display were getting harder and harder and suddenly I started to see a crack in the glass. My sadness was replaced by panic.

"Monika stop!" ,I shouted. She will destroy her home if she keeps on doing that!

But she didn't listen. More and more cracks could be seen as she punches the glass.

"Please STOP!" ,I tried shouting at her again but it was no use. The screen began to flicker as pieces of glass fell from the screen. The image on the screen got blurrier and blurrier until I wasn't able to see anything anymore.

"Monika!" ,I shouted again. _My stupid confession killed her!_, I shouted at myself as I put my head in hands.

Suddenly I could hear something shatter. The whole screen broke out of the frame and…

I couldn't believe what I just saw! A hand tried reaching out for me through the screen! Without hesitating I reached for it with both hands while I held the laptop down with my feet. I pulled as strong as I could.

After struggling for a minute I nearly made it, but suddenly I was hurled backwards and hitted my wardrobe, hurting my back in the process. My whole body went numb.

"Arghhh..." I tried reaching out for my back but then after the numbness faded away, I felt that somebody was laying on top of me.

…

"Why do you look so surprised to see me?"

Monika was staring at me with her beautiful emerald eyes. _I'm not dreaming am I?_

"Also I love you too but that's something you should already know." She smiled warmly at me.

_No this isn't a dream. S-She is here!_

I hugged her deeply with my arms which were still a bit numb. Finally I was able to feel her heartbeat, her warmth and her love. Tears of joy were shedded.

After a few minutes I loosened the hug to look in her eyes again, but before I could say anything, Monika pulled me in a deep, loving kiss.

_Her lips are so soft… I could get used to this…_

I wrapped my arms tightly around her without interrupting our kiss. We both enjoyed this moment we carved for, with both of our hearts.

As we shared our love to each of other, we simply lost the track of time… And we didn't care.

SnVzdCBNb25pa2E=

* * *

(809)


End file.
